Harry Potter and the wizards from waverly place
by DMICEPRINCE
Summary: it's the sorcerer stone but with the help of Alex, Justin, and Max from wizards of waverly place.


Chapter 1

The vanishing glass

Harry laid in his room fast asleep when there was a bang at his door. He heard the shrill voice of aunt petunia.

"get up! Now!" she said throw the crack of the closed door.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He realized that it had turned morning. He looked for his glasses and a pair of socks to walk around the house in. he picked up his glasses and a black pair of socks.

"are you up yet!" she called through the door.

"yes!" he answered putting his socks on and leaning back.

Dudley ran down the stairs and ran back up the stairs, he then began to jump on the stairs until dust fell in Harry's face.

"wake up cousin! We're going to the zoo!" he yelled now running down the stairs all the way.

Harry walked out of his cupboard only to get pushed back in by Dudley he felt the door close on his face and he heard Dudley laughing. Harry opened the door and walked to the kitchen massaging his rips. He walked in the kitchen.

"here," said aunt petunia. "and try not to burn anything." she said walking over to Dudley and giving him a big kiss.

"yes aunt petunia." said Harry walking to the stove and flipping the eggs.

"Hurry up, boy!" yelled uncle Vernon. "bring me my coffee."

"yes uncle Vernon." answered Harry.

Harry poured a cup of coffee and put the eggs on the plate. He walked over to the table and handed uncle Vernon the cup. He placed the eggs on the center of the table before grabbing a plate and helping himself. Harry ate his breakfast and went to his cupboard to get dressed.

Harry heard a knock on the door and heard Dudley answer it. Vernon barged in Harry's room and looked at him.

"we've invited Dudley's friend Alex," said uncle Vernon who was now glaring at him. "don't cause any trouble."

Harry nodded before leaving out of his cupboard. He looked at Alex and smiled who smiled back.

"Hey, Harry." she said walking over to him and sitting on the couch. Harry sat down next to her. "are you going to the zoo too?"

"yes."

Dudley came in the room and glared at Harry. With in five minutes the Dursleys, Harry, and Alex was all in the car. They arrived at the zoo and the first place they headed was the food parlor. Uncle Vernon bought Dudley, Alex, and Harry chocolate ice cream cones. They walked into the serpent house and saw a lot of large snakes.

The first snake they went over to was a boa constrictor. The boa constrictor seemed to be sleep, which half of them didn't mind, bur Dudley had to see it.

"make it move!" he said to his father.

Uncle Vernon raped on the cage. "move!" he spoke loudly. The snake however did not move.

"do it again !" Dudley demanded. Uncle Vernon raped on the cage again but the snake did not move.

"this is boring." said Dudley walking away.

Harry and Alex walked over to the tank and looked in.

"this isn't so boring." said Alex enjoying the fact that the snake was sleep. Harry nodded and then spoke to the snake.

"sorry about him."

The snake came up to Harry's height and looked at him before speaking. "_I get that all the time."_

Harry looked at Alex who looked at the snake like it was weird. They both looked around to see if any one was coming.

"it is annoying isn't." asked Alex.

The snake nodded.

"where do you come from, anyway?" asked Harry.

The snake jabbed it's tail at the sign and Harry read it.

"boa constrictor, brazil." he looked back to the snake. "was it nice there?"

The boa constrictor jabbed his tail at the sign again. "you've never been to brazil."

The snake nodded his head.

"DAD LOOK AT WHAT THIS SNAKE IS DOING!" yelled Dudley.

Dudley ran over to the tank knocking Harry on the floor. Alex helped Harry up off the floor and looked at dudly.

"watch this." she gave a long hard look at the tank and Dudley. "vanisho-expanoso." said Alex.

The tank disappeared and Dudley fell in. Alex and Harry started to laugh. The Dursley's walked past the tank.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" yelled through the tank.

Aunt petunia and uncle Vernon screamed at the large snake on the floor and at the sight of their diddy-kins in a tank. The snake slithered over to Alex and Harry.

"brazil, here I come….thanks amigo and Amiga."

The snake slithered of and the Dursley's, Harry, and Alex were face to go home.

The Dursley's had dropped Alex off at home before returnin.

"GO TO YOUR CUPBOARD!" yelled uncle Vernon. "YOU WILL RECIVE NO MEALS TODAY…NOT EVEN TOMORROWW!" he pushed Harry into the cupboard and locked it, he also closed of the best way of ventilation.


End file.
